Remember
by Gyukie
Summary: [INFINITE] Fanfiction aux allures de Multishot. Un bout de vie de plusieurs jeunes hommes différents. De court instant de vies indépendantes. Mais le sont-elles réellement ? Et si leur vie étaient plus connectés qu'elles n'y paraissent ?
1. Chapitre I - Kim Myungsoo

_Bonsoir les Chingus ~~~_

 _Ce soir, je vous propose le premier chapitre d'une mini fiction avec mes INFINITE chéris ~  
Si je devais la décrire, je dirais que c'est une fanfiction aux allures de Multishot. Un bout de vie de plusieurs jeunes hommes différents. Des courts instants de vies indépendantes. Mais le sont-elles réellement ? Et si leur vie étaient plus connectés qu'elles n'y paraissent ? C'est ce que l'on découvre à la lecture des différents chapitres. Ils sont courts (voir très courts) et sont aux nombres de 9. Je les ai tous écrits le soir où j'ai posté le chapitre 7 de _L'espoir d'un "Allô" _donc... mardi dernier ? Et je compte les poster à la suite en étalant la fiction sur autant de jours qu'il y a de chapitres. Donc à partir de ce soir, vous aurez un chapitre par jour pendant 9 jours ~  
Le format change donc mais aussi le genre. Ça change vraiment de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire (et je compte les innombrables écrits non-finis que j'ai à mon actif, que j'ai écrit avant d'avoir ce blog x3)._

 _Bref. Je suis pas vraiment confiante mais... Ma meilleure amie l'a vraiment surkiffé. Je suis pas certaine qu'elle soit totalement objective (En plus d'être ma meilleure amie, elle est une totale adoratrice du genre ~ xD) mais ça m'a pas pire que boosté à le poster pour le coup ~_

 _M'enfin bon bref brefons brefouilles !_  
 _J'espère réussir à vous tenir en haleine et ne pas vous perdre en cours de route si vous vous lancez dans l'aventure !_  
 _Et je souhaite vraiment de tout cœur que cela vous plaise !_  
 _Encore et toujours, n'hésitez pas (c'est même vivement conseillé~) à me laisser votre avis !_

 _XOXO les chingus_

* * *

 **Kim Myungsoo**

\- Le hall est envahi de journalistes, c'est affreux.  
\- Comment ont-ils su que j'étais là ?  
\- Ils te traquent depuis des mois, Myungsoo. C'est limite s'ils dorment pas devant les portes. (Il jeta un nouveau regard par la baie vitrée.) Je rectifie : Y en a déjà qui campent devant le bâtiment.

Je soupirai et le rejoignis devant l'énorme fenêtre de la salle. Je jetai à mon tour un regard en contre-bas et n'entrevit qu'à peine le trottoir tellement la foule était compacte au pied du bâtiment. Je soupirai à nouveau et détournai le regard.

\- Il suffit de dire que je suis un sous-fifre. Comme à chaque fois que je viens.  
\- Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps avant de te démasquer.  
\- Je trouverai une solution d'ici-là. Quitte à t'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je trouverai, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu as l'air si peu inquiet...  
\- Et toi, tu l'es bien trop. Au pire des cas, si mon identité est révélée, cela te posera un problème ? Bien sûr que non. Au contraire, ça te fera naturellement un coup de pub pour mes bouquins. Les gens y porteront un intérêt nouveau. Certes, les gens sont attirés par cette part de mystère, et cela fait vendre. Mais bon. Il n'y a vraiment que moi qui serait réellement embêté.  
\- ... C'est vrai. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, Myungsoo.

Je soupirai de nouveau mais lui lançai un sourire et un regard attendris. Mon éditeur était un peu un grand frère pour moi. Depuis mon adolescence, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, il était à mes côtés. Il a toujours été là pour m'épauler et m'encourager et il me prit directement sous son aile quand son agence d'édition fut montée. Et mes bouquins eurent un franc succès et se vendirent comme des petits pains. Une vraie recette à succès. Je lui avais seulement compliqué la tâche en exigeant mon anonymat. Je voulais obtenir la célébrité tout en gardant ma vie privée et ma liberté. Au départ, ça n'avait posé strictement aucun soucis mais avec les années et mon succès qui ne cessait de croître, les gens avaient développé une avidité malsaine : celle de tout savoir sur mon. Mon sexe, mon âge, mon physique, si j'étais en couple... Il voulait TOUT savoir. Alors ça s'était compliqué. Je devais désormais venir avec discrétion dans les locaux de ma maison d'édition et rencontrer dans le plus grand secret mon éditeur et vieil ami, le seul (avec ma famille) à savoir ma réelle identité.  
Et voilà que j'étais coincé dans cette salle de conférence avec lui parce que le hall était pris d'assaut.  
Je soupirai pour la énième fois, blasé.

\- Je sortirai par derrière. Tu as lu mon nouveau script sinon ?  
\- Ta nouvelle ébauche sur les faux jumeaux ? Oui ! (Il tira l'une des chaises en face de lui et s'y assit avec entrain) C'est divin ! As-tu déjà une idée pour la fin ou bien tu n'y as pas encore réfléchis ?

Je m'installai à ses côtés et tentai de lui expliquer sans tout lui révéler comment je comptais faire avancer ma nouvelle histoire. On discuta ainsi un long moment, très certainement de longues heures.

\- Oppaaaaaaaaa !

Je tournai la tête au moment-même ou une masse s'agrippa à mon bras droit à toute vitesse. Je fis de pas sur le côté avec l'élan que me procura le choc.

\- Soojung ! Avec la plus grande délicatesse comme toujours !

Elle releva la tête vers moi et haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi changerai-je ? (Elle se baissa pour réarranger la lanière d'une de ses chaussures avant de continuer :) Alors ? Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?  
\- Très bien. Mon éditeur a l'air très emballé par mon projet.  
\- C'est vrai ? Trop bien ! Je t'avais dis qu'il allait adoré.  
\- Et comme toujours, tu avais raison.  
\- Toujours. (Elle me lança un grand sourire avant de prendre les devants et de me tirer par le bras) Allez, viens ! Maman m'a ordonné de venir te chercher pour que tu viennes manger à la maison. Et elle a fait ton plat préféré, elle serait _super_ offusquée si tu refuses, je te préviens.

Je me laissai entraîner.

\- Comment se passe ton internat ?  
\- Pas trop mal. Mais on se distribue les pires cas au kai-bai-bo quand on nous ne les assigne pas... Et tu sais à quel point je suis douée dans cet art...  
\- Ce doit être joyeux, tiens ! me moquais-je gentiment.  
\- Rigole, rigole ! Heureusement que j'ai plus de patience que je n'ai de chance ! Tu n'tiendrais pas 2 minutes ! Entre la schizophrène qui pense que son mari décédé est toujours à ses côtés ou encore le mec qui a plus de TOC qu'il n'a de poils sur le corps alors qu'il ressemble à Big Foot...  
\- T'es pas gâtée, quoi ! m'esclaffai-je.  
\- Marre-toi, marre-toi, se renfrogna-t-elle.  
\- Roooh ! Je te taquine ~ (Je lui passais une main dans les cheveux et les lui ébouriffait) Je sais combien tu es patiente et plus forte que t'en as l'air. Tu dois géré, j'en suis sûr ~  
\- ... Les chefs sont pas mal contents de moi, répondit-elle avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.  
\- Ohhh ! Une étudiante modèle !  
\- Tu pourras me dédier un livre un jour.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je quittai Soojung et sa famille tard dans la soirée, très certainement entre 23h et minuit. Ils insistèrent pour me ramener chez moi mais je réussi à les persuader de me laisser rentrer seul. Je parti pour chez moi dans un silence seulement perturbé par le chant des grillons. Il y avait très peu de lampadaires et le goudron de la vieille route était fissuré ou formait des cratères par endroit tellement il était abîmé. Je shootai accidentellement dans un caillou puis y shootai à nouveau par jeu. Les quelques lampadaires projetaient de faibles faisceaux de lumière jaune. Cette ambiance ne serait en aucun cas rassurante pour n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Même les habitants de cette toute petite ville n'était pas très rassuré de se promener dans ses rues la nuit. Alors pour quelqu'un qui comme moi, écrivait des thrillers et autres histoires légèrement stressantes, et dont le cerveau fourmillait de scénarios peu réconfortants, ça aurait pu - voir même dû - m'inquiéter. Mais au contraire. Je me sentais bien. Seul. Sans savoir à quoi m'attendre.

J'arrivai chez moi, une demi heure de marche plus tard. Mes parents étaient déjà couchés et mon petit frère confinait dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur (je discernai la lueur de son écran à travers sa porte entre-ouverte quand je passai devant). Je refermai donc la porte à clé derrière moi (je restai malgré tout méfiant) et montai directement dans ma chambre où j'abandonnai mes affaires dans un coin à l'entrée. Je me posai directement sur mon lit où se trouvait toujours mon ordinateur en veille. Je l'ouvris et il se ralluma directement sur mon manuscrit.  
Je repris son écriture. L'inspiration était là. Cette balade m'avait fait du bien.  
Mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches de mon clavier, mes yeux restèrent rivés sur l'écran, relisant chaque mots qui s'y inscrivait. Mon cerveau sembla s'emballer, imaginant chaque scène, chaque action, chaque personnage, réfléchissant en même temps à la suite mais sans jamais se perdre. Les pages défilèrent à toute vitesse et le temps sembla comme suspendu jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était déjà 5h du matin. J'avais été pris par ma propre histoire, ma propre imagination. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je m'aperçu que je respirai relativement fort comme si je venais de produire un effort. J'étais en plein état d'excitation. Cette nouvelle histoire me faisait véritablement trembler, je n'avais jamais autant ressentit, vécu ce que j'écrivais. Elle me faisait vibrer au plus profond de mon être. Comme si elle était réelle. Comme si elle faisait échos à ma propre Histoire.  
Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.  
Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas.  
A part si elle se cachait dans mes huit premières années.  
Celles que j'ai oublié.


	2. Chapitre II - Lee Sungjong

_Bien le bonsoir les Chingus !_

 _Comme dit et promis, voici le chapitre 2 de_ Remember. _Nouveau chapitre, nouveau personnage~_  
 _Ce n'est - encore - qu'un court extrait de vie et il ne se passe pas grand chose alors si vous êtes un peu perdus ou pris au dépourvu, je suppose que c'est normal. ;)  
_ _Vous serez sûrement aussi sceptique sur votre lecture que moi sur le résultat de cette fiction. xD  
_ _Vivement que tout soit posté, n'est-ce pas ? =P_

 _M'enfin ! Trêve de parlotte, place à la lecture !_  
 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui se bouscule (ou pas xD) dans votre tête sur le sujet !_

 _XOXO_

* * *

 **Lee Sungjong**

Je me levai avec une extrême lenteur. J'avais le corps douloureux et le sommeil plombait mes paupières. J'étais assis sur le bord de mon lit que mes yeux avaient toujours du mal à s'ouvrir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon avant de m'endormi comme un tas sur mon lit pour devoir me lever seulement une heure après. Mon lit, je voulais seulement mon lit. Retourner dormir. Y passer la journée.

\- Debout là-dedans !

Ma mère entra dans ma chambre sans même frapper et se posta devant mon lit, les yeux plantés sur moi.

\- Quoi ? grommelais-je.  
\- T'as encore veillé toute la nuit, c'est ça ? Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et me regarda avec sévérité.  
\- Je veux dormir...  
\- Fallait y penser plus tôt ! Maintenant : au boulot ! Tu as promis d'aider.

Je marmonnais quelque chose d'incompréhensible et elle rigola. Elle me regarda me lever avec lenteur et lourdeur et ses rires redoublèrent. Je lui tirais la langue et poussait un très long soupir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 72 ans alors que j'en ai 22... Rendez-moi ma jeunesse.

Ma mère me fixa un instant, un sourcil relevé, comme intriguée. Puis, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête. Elle me tourna alors le dos et s'élança vers ma porte, me lançant un vague signe de la main.

\- Allez, Sungjong. On t'attend. Il est 10h, j'aurais déjà dû venir te chercher il y a deux heures. Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite. Les voisins sont déjà là, en plus.  
\- Hm...

Je m'étirai et sorti de ma chambre pour passer à la salle de bain.

Je n'étais pas encore entré dans le salon que j'entendais déjà le brouhaha à travers les portes fermées. Tous des pipelettes. J'ouvris la porte non sans fracas - que faisait ce carton derrière la porte aussi ? - et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Sungjong ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.  
\- Doucement... J'ai mal à la tête.  
\- Ça t'apprendra jeune rebelle ! me rembarra ma mère en passant derrière moi pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Je me posai sur un fauteuil entre deux vieux hommes et me massai les tempes doucement.

\- 20 ans passés et il pousse encore ton fils ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.  
\- Pas vraiment... marmonnai-je dans mon coin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! s'écria la femme de l'un d'eux.  
\- Faudrait juste qu'il mange un peu plus ! rajouta une autre.  
\- Ou qu'il prenne du muscle.  
\- Où est passé mon autre fils ? s'interrogea soudainement mon père.  
\- Il est dehors avec Soojung et Kibum, je crois.  
\- Soojung est là ? demandai-je.  
\- Oui, elle aide ton frère, m'expliqua ma mère qui revenait. Ils bossent, eux.

Je me levai en lui tirant une nouvelle fois la langue et sorti dans le jardin. Soojung, mon frère et Kibum - un autre fils et ami du voisinage - étaient là, penchés au-dessus d'un tas de bois.

\- Ça me donne envie de faire un feu de camps ! s'extasiait mon amie auprès des autres.  
\- Pas dans mon jardin. Tu serais capable de mettre le feu à ma maison.  
\- Songjong oppa ! s'offusqua-t-elle, non sans sourire.  
\- Vous faites quoi ?  
\- On essaie de monter cette chaise, m'expliqua mon frère. Ensuite, on allumera le barbecue !  
\- J'en salive d'avance ! s'enjoua Soojung.

Je remarquai un bandage sur son poignet et m'approchai alors d'elle pour le lui prendre doucement.

\- Tu t'es blessé ?! Qu'as-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Je la vis échanger un regard avec mon frère avant de se tourner vers moi, secouant la tête. Un doux et beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me suis juste foulé le poignet, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- C'est... (je voyais bien leur échange de regard) Y a un problème avec mon frère ?  
\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Il était là, c'est tout.

Je les fixai tour à tour, les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet. Je voyais bien qu'ils me dissimulaient quelque chose.

\- Y a... un soucis avec ton petit ami ?

Elle soupira et son sourire se fit alors triste. J'avais trouvé.

\- Il ne te bat pas quand même ?!  
\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, visiblement choquée. Pas du tout ! Oppa ! Voyons !  
\- Hyung, intervint mon frère. Myungsoo ne ferait jamais ça.  
\- J'espère bien...  
\- Je suis tombée et me suis mal réceptionnée, c'est tout... Te fais pas de mauvaises idées, oppa.  
\- Tu as raison... Bon, on le fait ce barbecue ?  
\- OUI !

Le repas se déroula super bien, dans la bonne ambiance et l'animation. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de sorti des blagues vaseuses faisant mourir de rire Soojung qui était bon public et j'avoue n'avoir pas pu m'en empêcher non plus devant certaines. Soudain, mon frère se pencha vers nous :

\- Dites... Vous voulez pas aller jouer dans le jardin pendant que les vieux discutent ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'étonna Soojung.  
\- Je sais pas Noona... On se lance une balle de tennis ?  
\- Comme quand on était petit ! s'exclama Soojung.  
\- Comme quand on était...

Une douleur me vrilla soudainement le crâne sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et je me retrouvai au sol. La douleur était si forte et insupportable que je me mis à hurler sans pouvoir me retenir, me crispant et gesticulant dans la terre tel un asticot dans de l'acide. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer, et ma vision, quand j'arrivai à ouvrir les yeux, se faisait de plus en plus trouble. Ma gorge s'assécha et mon cœur se serra.  
Puis, se fut le trou noir.


	3. Chapitre III - Lee Sungyeol

_Bonsoir ~_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 3 de_ Remember _! :3  
_ _J'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir... Hormis que le chapitre est (très) court ! èwè Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! w_

 _C'est donc au tour de Sungyeol, notre grand taré ~ ;3_

 _XOXO_

* * *

 **Lee Sungyeol**

\- J'suis sûr, on pourrait créer une bombe avec ce bidule.  
\- Sungyeol..., explosa de rire mon ami.  
\- Bah quoi ?

J'haussai les épaules, tout sourire. Les bras croisées sur le torse, j'inspectai la chose devant nous, en pièces détachées, sans forme. Je vous jure, on aurait dit une bombe en pièces détachées. Sauf qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait été capable de la faire, là. Tout comme on est incapable de le monter sous sa forme réelle, celle d'un radio-réveil un peu trop sophistiqué.  
Sans aucun mode d'emploi.

\- Rappelle-moi qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée ? demandai-je en savant d'avance la réponse.  
\- Toi ?

Faut dire qu'à ma décharge, quand on l'a trouvé dépiécé dans la rue tout à l'heure, dans le noir, cela me semblait un peu plus faisable que là, maintenant, tout de suite, à la lumière d'un lampadaire.  
Faut dire aussi que je m'étais endormi dans la journée et que quand je mettais réveillé dans la soirée, j'étais tout patraque. Du coup, je soupçonne la fatigue d'y être aussi pour quelque chose.  
Et oui, je suis actuellement en train de maudire mon penchant pour les bidules à trafiquer et la technologie en tout genre. Et mon cerveau qui se croit être un génie dans le domaine.  
Bon, ok, je le suis.  
MAIS BON.  
Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais construire des bombes tout le temps. Je trafiquai tout et n'importe quoi pour en faire de petits explosifs.  
Heureusement que ça m'a passé. Les bombes, je veux dire.  
A la place, je retape des bidules qui trainent un peu partout, en mode Warrior. Sauf que là, j'y pige que dalle. Ils m'ont bien eu les inventeurs !

Bon, on y réfléchissant vraiment, je suis sûr qu'en vrai, j'en suis pas si incapable que ça.

\- Il manque sûrement une pièce si ce n'est plus, remarqua Daniel. On l'a trouvé dans la rue après tout.  
\- Alors je trouverai ce que c'est !

Je m'accroupis au-dessus de ce qui n'était pour l'instant que des débris et Daniel me rejoignit pour m'aider.

A la fin de la journée, j'avais réussi à remonter le mécanisme en remplaçant certaines pièces. La minuterie du réveil, tous ses fils et l'instant nostalgie qui m'avait pris en voyant les pièces m'avait donné envie de rajeunir. Alors, après discussion avec Daniel et aucun de nous deux n'ayant besoin de radio-réveil, il m'avait donné l'autorisation d'en faire ce que je voulais à condition que ça ne soit dangereux pour personne.  
Alors j'avais redémonté le mécanisme, bidouiller certains trucs, arranger d'autres et j'avais - au souvenir du bon temps - créer une petite bombe. (Oui, je sais, j'avais dis que ça m'avait passé...)  
On l'a enfoui dans une poubelle qu'on a éloigné, on s'est planqué derrière une autre et j'ai appuyé, l'enclenchant à distance. Comme ça faisait longtemps et que j'avais un peu perdu la main, j'ai dû mal calculer certains paramètres et le souffle de l'explosion fut légèrement plus fort que prévu. Daniel et moi furent propulsés deux mètres plus loin et on s'écrasa dans un tas de bois derrière nous. Un rondin me tomba sur la tête et m'assoma.


	4. Chapitre IV - Nam Woohyun

_Bonsoir ~_

 _C'est sans étonnement que je vous poste le 4° chapitre de_ Remember _! Dédié à notre bourreau des cœurs, Nam Woohyun ~ ;3  
_ _Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? De la fiction ? Que se passe-t-il donc dans vos têtes pendant votre lecture ? J'aimerais beaucoup m'immiscer dans vos têtes pour connaitre toutes vos réactions et réflexions~ x3  
_ _Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre vos commentaires... éwé (l'appel au don de commentaires qui passe pas du tout inaperçu... w)_

 _Bref ~ Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et... A demain ! ;)_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **Nam Woohyun**

\- Soojung-aaaaaaah ~

Je l'entendis soupirer, désespérée, et cela me fit sourire.

\- Bah quoi ? T'es pas heureuse de me voir ? lui demandai-je d'un air innocent mais armé de mon plus beau sourire.  
\- Nam Woohyun. Abandonne.  
\- Abandonner quoi ? lui glissai-je dans l'oreille en essayant de la prendre dans mes bras.  
\- L'idée de m'avoir ! Je suis en couple Woohyun. Et à côté, tu n'es rien. Sache-le. Je ne suis pas la seule fille du village, trouves en une autre.  
\- Mais tu es la plus jolie ~ (Elle me fusilla du regard.) T'es pas marrante...

Je fis mine de bouder et elle rigola. Elle reprit son chemin que je reconnus très vite être celui de chez elle. Je me tins un instant derrière elle, la regardant marcher avec une grâce et une élégance dont elle ne devait même pas avoir conscience. Elle était magnifique. Et c'était bien pour cela que quasiment tous les garçons de notre petite ville l'avait ou l'avait eu dans son viseur.  
Mais elle restait inaccessible. Même pour moi qui insistait, je le savais. Elle était en couple. Avec un certain Myungsoo. Et rien n'y changerait. Leur lien était extrêmement fort, tout le monde le savait et le voyait très bien. Mais cela m'amusait. De l'embêter en insistant.  
Je remontai à sa hauteur et marchai à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me faire la cour ? me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.  
\- Oh ! Tout de suite les grandes phrases ! plaisantai-je  
\- C'est parce que monsieur en est friand.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux.

Elle éclata de rire et je m'en délectai. De son rire clair. C'était tellement niais et improbable qu'il puisse ainsi faire bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas l'avoir rien que pour moi ? J'avais l'impression de la mériter, que quelque chose nous reliait. Que les choses étaient plus fortes qu'on ne voulait le croire entre nous.  
Je m'aperçus soudainement que son regard était fixé sur mon front.

\- Tu t'es blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement en approchant sa main du pansement.  
\- Hein ? Ho ! (Je récupérai sa main et en profitai pour la garder dans la mienne.) J'ai encore dû m'assommer en dormant. Je bouge un peu trop, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive !  
\- Vu le phénomène que tu es, ça ne m'étonne même pas ! ria-t-elle doucement.

Je finis de la raccompagner chez elle et quand on se quitta, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je rentrai au pas de course, souhaitai la bonne nuit à mes parents et mon petit frère et parti me coucher.  
Je m'endormis aussitôt.


	5. Chapitre V - Jang Dongwoo

_Bonsoir les Chinguuus ~ :3_

 _Ce soir, je vous poste le chapitre sur notre happy virus, Dongwoo ! :3_  
 _Encore un chapitre très court. Ça ne bouge toujours pas vraiment mais y en a assez pour le personnage. ;3 Et pour vous faire cogiter et/ou impatienter ? Nyuhuhu ~ ;P_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_  
 _XOXO~_

* * *

 **Jang Dongwoo**

\- Ça va, mon chéri ?  
\- Parfaitement ! J'ai super bien dormi !  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti~ Je vais aller danser !

Mon père releva la tête de son journal et lança un regard à ma mère qui le lui rendit. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me dit avec douceur.

\- D'accord mais fait attention. La dernière fois, tu t'es fait une entorse au genou.  
\- T'inquiète pas, maman !

J'engouffrai plusieurs gorgées de lait directement au goulot sous les regards fusilleurs de mes parents, attrapai mon sac une fois fini et me dirigeai vers la porte pour partir quand ma mère m'interpella :

\- Dongwoo... ?  
\- Oui ?

Elle me fixa un moment, sérieuse avant de secouer la tête et de me sourire :

\- ... Non, rien, c'est bon. Fais attention mon chéri !  
\- Promis !

Je rejoignis des amis en chemin et nous allèrent dans le studio de l'un d'eux. Nous fîmes tout d'abord des échauffements pour bien étirer notre corps et ne pas le brutaliser tout de suite par les mouvements complexes, acrobaties ou autres pirouettes puis commencèrent à enchaîner quelques pas. La musique envahissait la salle, les murs étaient insonorisés donc on n'avait pas à se soucier des voisins. On passa ainsi la matinée puis nous reprîmes l'après-midi après avoir commandé des pizzas que nous mangeâmes, affalés sur le sol du studio. L'après-midi se déroula elle aussi parfaitement bien et je passai ma journée à rire et sourire, ma bonne humeur au beau fixe. D'après les autres, c'était contagieux et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à chacun des miens. Mais c'était forcément trop beau pour être vrai. C'était une journée parfaite, à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être jusqu'au bout !  
En début de soirée, après avoir réalisé un bon nombre de chorégraphie mais sans forcément être trop fatigué, je glissai. Mon pied dérapa et je tombai sur le flan. Je tentai de me rattraper mais mon poignet se déroba sous le poids de mon corps. Une douleur lancinante se propagea tout le long de mon bras.  
Je savais qu'en rentrant ma mère allait être triste et me faire des reproches alors je retardai l'heure de rentrer. Je prévins mes parents que je mangeai avec les copains le soir aussi, passai à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de casser et rentrai enfin dans la nuit. Je remarquai avec une demi-joie que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'ils étaient partis se coucher. J'ouvris la porte doucement, la refermai de la même façon et fonçai sous ma couverture.


	6. Chapitre VI - Kim Sungkyu

_Bonsoiiiiir ~ :3_

 _Me revoilà, comme chaque soir depuis 6 jours, pour un nouveau chapitre de_ Remember _~ ;) Et ce soir, c'est au tour de notre leader adoré : Sungkyu !  
_ _C'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est Sungkyu ! Nah mais oh ! Prout ! [- Comprendra qui me connait])_

 _A partir du prochain chapitre, les choses vont se corser ~~~ Vos déductions prendront-elles formes ? ;p_  
 _Réponse dans les jours qui viennent ! Impatients ?_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_  
 _XOXO les Chingus !_

* * *

 **Kim Sunggyu.**

Le ciel était gris et nuageux. L'air était frais. Le vent fouettait mon visage et mes bras découverts mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Le froid venant du sol glacé sur lequel j'étais allongé traversait mes vêtements et glaçai mon corps à son tour. Mais je m'en fichais de tout ça. Alors, je fermai les yeux et fis le vide.  
Le temps était aussi fade et triste que mon humeur. Que ma vie.  
Je sentis une goutte tomber sur sa pommette et couler le long de ma joue. Une autre frappa mon front et une troisième humidifia mes lèvres. En quelques secondes, il plut averse et la luminosité diminua avec force.  
Le ciel explosa dans un grondement sonore et un éclair vrilla le ciel. J'eu l'impression que mon cœur explosait avec lui et des larmes rejoignirent alors la pluie ruisselante sur mon visage.  
Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étouffais.  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'existais ? J'étais totalement inutile. Gênant. Non-voulu. Mon existence entière n'était qu'une illusion futile et embarrassante.  
Moi mais aussi les autres. Nous n'aurions pas dû exister. Pas pour vivre de cette façon.  
Mais moi, je comptai bien mettre fin à tout ça. Mettre fin à cette fausse existence. Cette existence était une erreur. Était une horreur.  
J'ouvris les yeux et je me levai.  
Mon tee-shirt, mon jean et mon bandage étaient trempes et me collaient à la peau mais je m'en moquais. Je me dirigeai vers le rebord de pierre et grimpai dessus. Je m'assis, les jambes dans le vide. En dessous, les voitures se suivaient par centaines. Et plus la pluie augmentait plus le nombre de voitures croissait. Les parapluies disparaissaient. Les gens rentraient chez eux.

\- Kim Sunggyu ! NON !

Je me retournai et je la vis. Sa tête brune dépassait des escaliers et la voilà qui apparaissait entièrement sur le toit. Elle courut vers moi, les cheveux dégoulinant, volant derrière elle, la frange collant à son front.  
Je me levai vivement.

\- N'approche pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter !  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
\- Dès le départ, mon existence était vouée à être éphémère. Je vais juste y mettre fin plus rapidement et libérer le monde d'un poids.  
\- As-tu seulement demandé aux autres ? Penses-tu réellement qu'ils le veulent aussi ? Tu as pensé à tes parents ?  
\- Ils ne...  
\- Ils ne veulent pas de ça !  
\- Je vais faire ce que les autres n'osent pas faire.  
\- Ton acte n'est pas salvateur. Il est égoïste...  
\- Pourquoi parles-tu comme si tu savais tout !?  
\- Je ne dis pas que je sais tout. Je te demande seulement de ne pas prendre tes sentiments pour ceux des autres. Ce matin même, Myungsoo m'avouait vouloir vivre. Tu m'entends ? Il a peur de disparaître. Parce qu'il sait que son existence peut disparaître d'un instant à l'autre... Mais tu sais ? Notre existence à tous est vouée à disparaître. A plus ou moins longue durée. Je pourrais très bien mourir demain, en traversant simplement la rue...  
\- Je... Je... Je suis un monstre. Personne ne veut de nous.

Je me détournai et soulevai l'un de mes pieds en avant, près à sauter.  
Quelqu'un m'attrapa alors par la jambe - Soojung, il n'y avait qu'elle, mais elle fut drôlement rapide - et me renversa sur le toit. Je m'écorchai les mains sur le sol, grimaçant sous l'effort que je demandai à mon poignet blessé et ma tête frappa le ciment. Elle se jeta sur moi mais je ne réagis pas. J'entendais sa voix. Douce mais forte, triste mais énervée, désespérée mais déterminée.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ou alors, nous le sommes tous. Tu sais, tout le monde a plusieurs visages, plusieurs personnalités. Il y en a qui veulent vivre, d'autres qui veulent mourir. Moi aussi, chaque jour, je dois me battre. (Elle s'accrocha avec force à mes bras et planta ses pupilles dans les miennes) Tu n'as pas envie de mourir... Tu as peur de vivre.

Je sentis mes défenses se briser peu à peu. Les larmes coulaient avec force sur mes joues. Je baissai la tête et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller.

\- Même si tu venais à disparaître, je te jure que tu continueras à vivre. Ne serait-ce qu'ici.

Elle posa alors une de ses paumes sur son cœur puis la seconde sur le mien.


	7. Chapitre VII - Kim Myungsoo

_Bien le bonsoiiiir ~ 8)_

 _Nouveau jour, nouveau chapitre ! Et ce soir, ce sera... Myungsoo ! 8D_  
 _Et non, pas de Lee Howon pour ce soir ~_  
 _Les choses accélèrent et commencent à se préciser ! Début des révélations ! ;3 Que nous cache-t-il donc réellement ? A vos claviers pour vos suggestions ! .o/_

 _A demain pour la suite des révélations ! ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture les chingus !_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **Kim Myungsoo**

\- Oppa ? Ça va ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom... grommelai-je difficilement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le crâne prit dans un étau...

J'éternuai bruyamment et plongeai la tête dans mes mains.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

Soojung rigola et me tapota le dos.

\- Mais non, mais non. T'as juste attrapé un bon gros rhume, rien de grave.

Je gémis et elle rit de plus belle. Je ne dis rien quant au fait que je ne me souvenais pas d'être revenu à la maison mais vu le mal de crâne carabiné que j'avais, soit j'avais le gueule de bois la plus grosse de ma vie soit la crève était en train de m'anéantir, ce dont je ne doutai pas un instant.

\- Soojung...  
\- Hm ?

Je la fixai un instant - elle était tellement belle - avant de venir poser délicatement ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu te souviens de quand on était petit ? (Je la sentis se raidir) Je veux dire, vraiment petit ?  
\- ... Que veux-tu dire Myungsoo ?  
\- On se connait depuis toujours.  
\- Oui.  
\- Même avant mes 8 ans.  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Avec qui jouait-on ?  
\- Hm ? Les voisins, ma sœur, mon frère, ton frère.  
\- Ils sont tous plus jeunes ou plus vieux. N'y avait-il personne de mon âge ?

Je sentais qu'elle se raidissait de plus en plus à mesure que je la questionnai. Elle me cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr.

\- N-Non. Personne de notre âge.  
\- Tu sais Soojung...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je fais souvent ce rêve récemment. On est trois, toi, moi et un autre garçon mais je n'arrive pas à le voir clairement. On joue tous les trois dans le jardin avec Shimsal, tu sais, notre premier chien. On se lance une balle de tennis et le chien essaie de la rattraper. (On se fixe mais elle ne dit rien.) J'ai la sensation que c'est une souvenir. Pas un rêve.  
\- Si tu ne le vois pas clairement, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il a ton âge ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je le sais. Je le sens. C'est tout.

Elle continuait de me fixer, les sourcils froncés. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et je savais que c'était signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Qu'elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle devait et ne devait pas dire. Ce qu'il fallait que je sache.

\- Je vois bien que tu sais énormément de choses Soojung... Pourquoi me caches-tu mon propre passé ?  
\- Tu sais, parfois, il est plus sage de ne pas tout savoir...  
\- Soojung...

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en dire plus. Qu'elle voulait partir en courant pour fuir cet interrogatoire mais qu'elle m'aimait trop et voulait rester à mes côtés.  
Alors je décidai une nouvelle fois de forcer ma propre mémoire. D'essayer de percer moi-même cet épais brouillard qui obscurcissait ma mémoire. De contraindre mon propre cerveau de me livrer ce qu'il avait décidé, il y a plus de 10 ans, d'enfermer à ce qu'il espérait être à tout jamais.

 _"Ne cherche pas. Tu es trop faible. Tu les as refoulés et m'as créé pour ça. Pourquoi es-tu si borné ?"_  
Je relève la tête vers Soojung, déconcerté.

\- Je.. Je... Quoi ?  
\- Myungsoo ?

Elle me regarda avec un tout aussi grand étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as toujours mal à la tête ? Tu veux un nouveau médicament ?  
\- N-Non... C'est bon... Je...

Je me tus. Et essayai de nouveau.  
 _"Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas ? Con d'idiot ! Tu vas te faire du mal et regretter ! Veux-tu que je prenne ta place ?"_  
Mais je ne prêtai pas attention à cette voix dans ma tête et continuai. J'étais déterminé à percer la forteresse de mes souvenirs. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je repensai à cet après-midi où on jouait avec le chien. A l'herbe verte, au vent caressant nos peaux, au son de la balle qui volait de main en main, à la frappe de celle-ci quand j'arrivai à la rattraper, aux aboiements joyeux du chien et aux frottements de ses pattes sur la terre, au son de nos rires joyeux, au sourire innocent de Soojung et ses longs cheveux qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules, à ses yeux irradiants de bonheur... Puis je me focalisai sur cette autre silhouette, sur ce petit garçon qui devait avoir 7-8 ans, comme moi. Sa silhouette est petite et fine, elle saute joyeusement et semble lumineuse. C'était un jeune garçon resplendissant de joie de vivre. Je le sentais. Je le savais. J'en étais sûr. Sa silhouette me semblait de plus en plus familière et son contour sembla mieux se dessiner et se détailler. Sa tête se tourna vers moi et mon cœur s'emballa. On était proche. Il était mon meilleur ami mais aussi plus que ça... Mais quoi ?  
Une douleur lancinante vrilla ma tête et la vision éclata. J'hurlai. C'était douloureux. Horriblement douloureux. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser et mon cerveau en sortir en morceau. Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus réfléchir, plus me concentrer... Juste ressentir la douleur.

\- Myungsoo ?! Myungsoo !?

Je sentis les bras de Soojung m'envelopper, sa main tapoter mon dos et j'entendis sa voix se briser en hurlant le nom de ma mère et le mien.  
La vision avait disparu mais la silhouette du garçon pas encore. Mais j'avais beau essayer de me focaliser dessus, cela me sembla vain, la douleur m'en éloignant.  
L'obscurité gagna en intensité et tout devint noir.  
Je me laissai envahir par les ténèbres.


	8. Chapitre VIII - Lee Howon

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Ce soir est un grand soir ! Un grand moment ! Celui des révélations, de la possible confirmation de vos hypothèses et du début des réponses ! :D_  
 _Voici enfin le chapitre dédié à notre cher Hoya~ :3_

 _Aurais-je réussi à vous surprendre ? Un minimum, j'espère ! ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain pour la conclusion !_  
 _XOXO_

 _PS : Si, après la lecture de ce chapitre, vous êtes trop impatient pour la suite et fin qui arrivera demain, je vous propose de relire la fiction depuis le début et ainsi remarquer les détails et indices que j'ai semé tout au long des chapitres. ;3_

* * *

 **Lee Howon**

J'eus l'impression d'émerger après une éternité. Combien de jours étais-je resté en sommeil ? Mon esprit se faisait léger mais mon corps, lui, se faisait lourd. Puis, comme un élastique, ils se retrouvèrent et la réalité me rattrapa, claquant sur mes tempes. Je gémis de douleur et me recroquevillai. Où étais-je ?

\- Oppa ? Myungsoo ? Tu vas bien ?

 _Myungsoo_ ? Était-ce mon nom ? Je soupirai. Oui. Et non à la fois. Je soupirai à nouveau et un faible sourire ironique étira malgré tout mes lèvres.  
Quel être faible.

J'ouvrai les yeux. Une personne se tenait au-dessus de moi. Une jeune femme. La vingtaine, de cheveux longs bruns, des yeux marrons inquiets.

\- Kim...

Elle s'arrêta et me fixa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

\- ... Lee Howon ? finit-elle.  
\- Gagné. (Je me redressai et m'assis sur le lit) Mais je préférerais que tu m'appelles Hoya. Qui es-tu ? Tu m'as l'air familière et bien au courant...

Elle soupira et je discernai un voile de tristesse recouvrir son visage. Elle s'assit sans un mot sur un fauteuil en face de moi et continua de me fixer, en silence. Elle m'intriguait.

\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Jung Soo Jung.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Une amie proche de Myungsoo. Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?  
\- Tu veux dire... Sa petite amie ? Il a une copine ? Lui ?

Elle soupira et je me sentis soudainement honteux. Je ne sus pas trop pourquoi... Je n'avais jamais eu peur de dire ce que je pensais.

\- Oui, il en a une. Il est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses.  
\- Parce que tu sais ce que je pense ?  
\- Je suppose. Je déduis. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

J'arquai un sourcil.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré mais je suppose que tu as oublié. On s'est rarement croisé et on a grandi depuis. (Elle s'assit correctement dans le fauteuil, soupira de nouveau et encra son regard dans le mien.) Je vous connais. Tous. Sept personnalités différentes pour un même corps. Vous êtes une seule personne. (Elle attendit un instant mais continua, voyant que je n'intervenais pas.) Mais ça, tu le sais, toi. Tu es son "Gardien des secrets". Celui qui garde ses souvenirs enfouis.

Je pouffai, surpris de la voir si au courant. Je me redressai et lui fit enfin face correctement.

\- Joli surnom. Mais c'est vrai. Je suis Lee Howon, la première personnalité qu'il a créé sous le choc pour protéger son esprit en enfermant ses souvenirs.  
\- Mais tu es plus que ça. (Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, son regard déterminé plongé dans le mien. Je me levai pour être à sa hauteur.) Tu es sa personnalité la plus... développée. Tu co-existes avec lui, tu es conscient de ce à quoi il pense. Tu peux interagir avec lui. Et tu le brides pour exister ! Avoue-le ! Tu es celui qui protège son esprit mais aussi celui qui l'entrave pour continuer d'exister !


	9. Chapitre IX - Eux, Jung Soojung

_Bonsoir les Chingus !_

 _Voici donc le 9° et dernier chapitre de_ Remember _!_

 _J'espère qu'avec cette fanfiction, j'aurais réussi à vous surprendre, et ce dans le bon sens et surtout, qu'elle vous aura plu !_

 _J'étais vraiment sceptique quand j'eus fini l'écriture de cette fiction et j'ai hésité à la partager mais devant l'adoration (ça l'est w) de ma meilleure amie, je l'ai posté. Et voilà que cette mini et courte aventure prend fin. x3 Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours mais de ce que j'ai pu avoir, je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir qu'elle plait ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant. *w* J'étais vraiment sceptique face au résultat mais finalement... !_  
 _Nous aurais-je sous-estimés, moi et cette fiction ? Hehe~ (Comme toujours quoi~)_  
 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont suivis durant cette semaine~ ;3 J'vous kissouilles par écrans interposés !_

 _M'enfin bon brefouilles !_

 _Je vais arrêter là mon blabla et vous souhaiter bonne lecture !_

 _Encore merci à ceux qui l'ont lu et un encore plus énorme ceux qui commentent !_

 _Sur ce,_  
 _XOXO !_

* * *

 **"Eux", Jung Soojung.**

Quand nous étions petits, moi, Myungsoo et Myungsung étions inséparables.  
Myungsoo et Myungsung étaient jumeaux. De vrais jumeaux. Impossible de les différencier quand on ne les connaissait pas et qu'on ne les fréquentait pas régulièrement. Nos familles étaient amis depuis des années, habitant leur village natal où ils avaient décidé de continuer à vivre avec leur propre famille. Je m'étais prise d'amitié pour les jumeaux (qui avait deux ans de plus que moi) dès ma naissance et les suivais absolument partout.  
Les deux jumeaux étaient inséparables, différents de caractère mais complémentaires et totalement fusionnels. Myungsung était relativement calme et pas très bavard alors que Myungsoo était jovial et très énergique. Ils faisaient la paire. Myungsung devenait aussi turbulent que son frère quand ils avaient un plan en tête tout comme Myungsoo devenait calme grâce à son frère quand il le fallait. Mais alors, dès qu'il y avait une blague ou une bêtise à faire et qu'ils étaient ensemble, impossible de les arrêter.  
Seulement, un événement tragique arriva lorsque j'avais 6 ans et eux 8... Un après-midi, alors qu'on jouait dans leur jardin avec leur chien, une fourgonnette débarqua en trombe, s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneus et trois hommes en sortirent pour kidnapper les jumeaux. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir, moi, seulement de me mettre à hurler et à pleurer, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Je n'ai jamais réellement su leurs motivations, trop petite pour qu'on m'explique, je n'ai ensuite jamais osé demander (sûrement l'appât du gain ? Ou le trafique d'enfants ?). Dans tous les cas, c'était la panique et l'ahurissement dans ce petit village jusqu'alors tranquille. Nos parents, la police et le village entier se mirent désespérément à les chercher tandis que moi, je me renfermai, confinée en boule dans un coin d'une pièce. _Trouble de stress post-traumatique_ qu'ils avaient dis à mes parents. Je n'avais peut être pas compris grand chose mais assez pour me dire que de grands méchants avaient emmené mes meilleurs amis très loin de moi et qu'on ne savait pas où ils étaient ni s'ils allaient revenir.  
Puis, environ trois semaines plus tard, la police avaient appelé les parents des jumeaux. Qui avaient appelés les miens. Ils les avaient retrouvés. Enfermés dans une cave à des centaines de kilomètres. Myungsoo était roulé en boule dans un coin, dans un état pitoyable, tremblant, le visage baigné de ses larmes séchées. Son frère était étendue devant lui, sans vie, baignant dans son propre sang.  
Myungsoo ne dit pas un seul mot pendant des mois entiers, il ne bougea pas beaucoup plus et resta enfermé dans sa chambre un long moment. Mes parents m'emmenèrent le voir très souvent et comptait sur moi et Moonsoo (leur petit frère) pour réussir à lui insuffler l'envie de vivre qu'il avait perdu.  
La première fois que je l'eusse revu après ses deux semaines, je me souviens que le voir lui, si joyeux et énergique jusqu'alors, si faible et silencieux, m'avait brisé le cœur.  
A quoi avait-il assisté ? Avait-il vu le meurtre de son frère se dérouler sous ses yeux ? Que leur avait-on fait ?  
Les coupables n'ont jamais été retrouvé.  
Alors seul lui le sait.

Puis un jour, alors que ma famille dînait chez la sienne, on l'entendit hurler dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'on s'y précipita, on le découvrit au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il s'était alors levé d'un bond en nous voyant entrer dans sa chambre et avait tout ravagé en nous hurlant dessus.  
Ce fut la première apparition de Lee Howon. Sa première personnalité. Elle apparaît lorsqu'il est en colère ou extrêmement frustré. Il est très irritable et violent alors quand il apparaît, c'est généralement pour causer des ennuis. Je l'ai rarement vu calme.  
Les parents avaient réussi à le calmer en s'y mettant à eux tous.  
Le lendemain, quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était levé et était venu dans le salon. Je m'en souviens parce qu'on avait dormi sur place pour épauler sa famille. Moonsoo était effrayé alors on avait dormi ensemble. Il était donc venu nous rejoindre à table et avait déjeuné normalement, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très, très longtemps. On l'avait regardé faire, stupéfaits. Nos parents avait alors esquissé un sourire et sa mère s'était doucement mise à pleurer dans les bras de la mienne. Je me rapelle que moi, ce qui m'avait frappé, c'est qu'il ne souriait plus. On aurait plus dit Myungsung.  
Mais ça, il en avait sûrement pas conscience lui-même.  
Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il avait déjà oublié son passé et avait enfermé tous les souvenirs de son enfance et de son frère dans un coin de sa tête. Et des morceaux de son cœur brisé avait été créé différentes personnalités.

 _Lee Howon_ , le gardien de ses secrets, personnalité irritable et violente née de son traumatisme. Incontrôlable et destructive mais consciente de son rôle. Il est maintenant plus calme que par le passé.  
 _Lee Sungyeol_ , personnalité impulsive, explosive tout comme ce qu'il crée de ses mains, né de ses remords et de sa frustration.  
 _Lee Sungjong_ , personnalité juvénile et adorable, un jeune adolescent qui ne veut que vivre sa vie simplement ; né de son envie de vivre simplement comme les autres.  
 _Kim Sungkyu_ , personnalité dépressive et a tendance suicidaire, née de son stresse et de sa peur de vivre sous le regard mauvais du monde qui l'entoure et de son propre regard sur lui-même.  
 _Jang Dongwoo_ , une personnalité énergique et souriante, à la joie de vivre contagieuse, à l'opposer de Sunggyu, né de son envie de vivre heureux avec les gens qu'il aime.  
 _Nam Woohyun_ , personnalité playboy qui cherche l'amour des autres, né du rejet par sa différence.  
(Jusque là, aucune personnalité d'un autre sexe n'est apparue.)

Kim Myungsoo devrait être un simple jeune homme de 23 ans. Mais suite à cet incident traumatisant durant son enfance, il a développé une maladie mentale : un trouble dissociatif de l'identité (ou trouble de la personnalité multiple).  
Certaines personnalités sont conscientes des autres, d'autres non. Myungsoo en est conscient. Mais il n'avait jamais "rencontré" l'une d'elle. Leur apparition ne sont que des absences, des trous noirs dans sa mémoire et leurs agissements, un passé proche dont il n'a à chaque fois aucune conscience. C'est comme s'il se battait contre des fantômes dont il n'a pas la capacité de voir. Il ne peut qu'essayer d'arranger les choses, de remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos que les autres crée.

Suite à tout cela, j'ai décidé de devenir psychiatre. J'ai étudié dur et suis actuellement en première année dans l'un des plus proches - mais cotés - hôpitaux. Myungsoo suit un traitement avec un professionnel qui m'a chargé de lui officieusement. J'ai réussi à calmer Sungyeol et à adoucir ses envies de destructions. Après m'avoir vu et sûrement grâce aux sentiments qu'éprouve Myungsoo pour moi, Woohyun n'embête plus chaque fille qu'il croise mais seulement moi. Et suite à l'événement sur le toit, j'ai apaisé Sungkyu dont les envies suicidaires se sont apparemment dissipées (ou en tout cas, calmées).  
Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Lee Howon est comme _apparu_ devant lui. Et des souvenirs commencent à refaire surface.  
J'ai espoir de sauver Myungsoo. J'y mettrai toute ma force et ma volonté. J'y suis déterminée.


End file.
